basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
1980 NBA Draft
The 1980 NBA Draft was the 34th annual draft of the National Basketball Association (NBA). The draft was held on June 10, 1980, before the 1980–81 season. In this draft, 23 NBA teams took turns selecting amateur U.S. college basketball players and other eligible players, including international players. The first two picks in the draft belonged to the teams that finished last in each conference, with the order determined by a coin flip. The Boston Celtics, who obtained the Detroit Pistons' first-round pick in a trade, won the coin flip and were awarded the first overall pick, while the Utah Jazz were awarded the second pick. The Celtics then traded the first pick to the Golden State Warriors before the draft. The remaining first-round picks and the subsequent rounds were assigned to teams in reverse order of their win–loss record in the previous season. An expansion franchise, the Dallas Mavericks, took part in the NBA Draft for the first time and were assigned the eleventh pick in each round. A player who had finished his four-year college eligibility was eligible for selection. If a player left college early, he would not be eligible for selection until his college class graduated. Before the draft, five college underclassmen were declared eligible for selection. The draft consisted of 10 rounds comprising the selection of 214 players. Joe Barry Carroll from the Purdue University was selected first overall by the Golden State Warriors. Darrell Griffith from the University of Louisville was selected second by the Utah Jazz. He went on to win the Rookie of the Year Award in his first season. Kevin McHale from the University of Minnesota was selected third by the Boston Celtics. McHale spent his entire 13-year career with the Celtics and won three NBA championships. He also won two consecutive Sixth Man of the Year Award and was also selected to one All-NBA Team, seven All Star Games and six All-Defensive Teams. For his achievements, he has been inducted to the Basketball Hall of Fame. McHale was also named to the list of the 50 Greatest Players in NBA History announced at the league's 50th anniversary in 1996. Johnson went on to have a coaching career as an interim head coach of the Minnesota Timberwolves in and in the . Carroll, 8th pick Andrew Toney, 11th pick Kiki Vandeweghe and 25th pick Jeff Ruland are the only other players from this draft who was selected to an All-Star Game. Key Draft was selected second overall by the Utah Jazz.]] (right) was selected third overall by the Boston Celtics.]] was selected 12th overall by the New York Knicks.]] was selected 35th overall by the Washington Bullets.]] Other picks The following list includes other draft picks who have appeared in at least one NBA game. was selected 58th overall by the New York Knicks.]] was selected 75th overall by the New Jersey Nets.]] References ;General * * * ;Specific External links *NBA.com *NBA.com: NBA Draft History Category:National Basketball Association Draft